Count Your Blessings: Sequel
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Bruce convinces Clark it's time to be a parent to Superboy. Contains CP, Don't like don't read. Reviews! Please!


"He's completely out of control Clark!" Bruce Wayne spoke to his best friend Clark Kent. "What am I supposed to do? I don't even want to be a dad. He's not my kid!" Clark argued. The two were having a heated about the Superboy, Konner Kent. Lately the boy had been reckless and moody. It didn't help that he didn't have a propper guardian to take care of him. That's why Bruce decided to talk to Clark. "Yes, and what do you think you would be like if your parents hadn't adopted you? You'd probably be worse off than him. But you are being completely selfish. He needs you." Clark lowered his head. "You're right. I need to be a father to the boy. I guess I'm just a bit nervous. What if I screw up. " Bruce's expression softened. "You might once and a while, but that's okay. Do what you think is best. " "Where do I start?" "First off, tell him you love him. Explain what's going to happen. I am more than happy to pay for a bed and clothes for him. Next, correct him. He's been acting up a lot lately and you need to show him the consequences." "How do I punish him?" Clark asked a tad worried. "Well, when my boys misbehave they get a spanking. It works well." "I guess I can try that," Clark nodded thanking Bruce and then headed out to find Konnor. Konnor was in the main room of Mount Justice watching TV and eating some of the cookies M'gann had made earlier. He turned his head when he heard someone come in. It was just Superman. Kon returned his attention to the TV. Superman coughed slightly to get the boys attention. When he looked up Clark began to speak; "Konnor, I , uh... I know that I haven't really been a father to you since you arrived, and I'm sorry for that. I was just scared and a bit angry at myself, but I do love you very much. I'm going to turn my office into a bedroom for you and I am going to take care of you now." Konnor just stood there. Did Superman just say that he loved him? "You love me?" The dark haired boy asked baffled. Clark nodded and embraced Kon in a warm hug. Konnor was unsure at first but then hugged his father back. After they had been like that for a while Clark pulled back and put his hands on the teens shoulders. Looking him in the eye he said; "Now for the hard part. I understand you have been causing quite a bit of trouble lately. That needs to stop. And to make sure it does I'm giving you a spanking. " Kon's heart stopped a moment. This he had not been expecting. Before Konnor could react Clark had him over his lap. Clark was new to this so he just started and hoped he'd have the heart to go through with it. This was Konnor's first spanking. It didn't take long to get him to tears. Soon it was angry crying and Clark new he definatly couldn't stop there. He continued until the boy was limp, sobbing and sputtering apologies. Clark let him up and tried to cuddle him, but Kon ran to his room yelling; "I hate you!" He locked his door and sobbed alone on his bed. Clark began to panic. He didn't know what to do! He pulled out his cell phone and called Bruce. "Hello? How's everything going?" "Awful! I did everything you said but after I spanked him he said he hated me and locked himself in his room! What do I do?" Clark freaked. "Calm down," Bruce encouraged. "Go and ask him to open the door. If he doesn't then there are some spare keys hidden in the top drawer of the desk in Dinah's office. Once you're in there just hold him. He may put up a fight but just hold him and let him know you love him. He doesn't hate you. Trust me. " "Okay," Clark said running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks." "Anytime." Bruce said and the two hung up. Clark went to get the spare keys before going to his son's door, just in case. Clark knocked on the door. "Konnor? Will you open up please?" There was no response. The only thing Clark could here was the boys quiet crying. Clark unlocked the door. Konnor didn't look up. He had his face buried deep into his pillow. Clark came over and sat on the boys bed. He gently picked the half-Kryptonian up and held him close. Much to Clark's surprise the boy didn't throw a fit over this. Konnor just snuggled up closer to his father and cried a bit harder. "I'm so so sorry I had to do that Konnor. I do love you and that will never change,okay?" Clark was also on the verge of tears at this moment wondering if Konnor really did hate. But then he felt the teen nod and say; "I love you too, Dad." Clark smiled and rocked the boy until they both fell fast asleep. Maybe Clark did like being a Father after all. 


End file.
